


Operatale

by undernoots



Category: Operatale, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernoots/pseuds/undernoots
Summary: I've had this idea for about a year or so, but I never got around to writing it up. I'm still not sure where I wanna go with this story, I'm just kinda writing as I go along, so here goes:Operatale is a story centered around the undertale characters (their names changed to something different for the sake of the stories that will unfold) and their lives as opera singers around the world. I got this idea from my history class and thought "Maybe I could make that into a story." And yes, there will be pairings later on, but this is mostly to do with romance and drama whilst in the middle of them preparing for their arias on the stage. Things happen on and off the stage that shapes the story. Whilst all of that is going on, the war against Monsters and humans still rages on, (post-barrier break). So I hope you guys enjoy what I am writing, and please feel freeto give me some feedback on how I could make it even more interesting!





	Operatale

Chapter 1: Freida in Paris


End file.
